


stray

by coolgoop



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, dogboy komeada, he’s a samoyed btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgoop/pseuds/coolgoop
Summary: hinata finds a dog spoiler the dog is komeada somehow . magical shapeshifter au ?? i just wanna post dogboyalso tw for minor descriptions of gore/injury on an animal
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	stray

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally so dumb also i’m not reading over it b4 posting it’s just going out there LOL ... i just wanted to post dogboy komeada propaganda

Rain fell in heavy gusts against the city, large pools formed in the gutters and harsh winds blew leaves and garbage across the empty roads and sidewalks. Hajime felt rain water pooling on the inside of his shoes, which was not only wildly uncomfortable but was also probably doing permanent damage to his good work shoes. He decided silently that walking home from work instead of waiting for the roads to clear and taking a bus had been a huge mistake, though it was proving to be a lot quicker than waiting the storm out. Time efficiency however, had not been worth being soaked to his skin on his way home. 

Hajime was new to the fairly big city, he moved in effort to make his life more interesting and fun, to get away from his old routine and start fresh. Unfortunately his new life proved itself to be just as plain. He worked five days a week in one of the many office buildings downtown, took the bus home every day to his small, overpriced apartment, and went to bed only a few hours after he got home. Every day it was exactly the same. He was making friends of course, and he knew this was all part of getting settled in a new area, but it was still disappointing seeing as he put so much effort into moving. He was frustrated, but still he made his way home. 

The apartments Hajime stayed in, overpriced as they were, were actually very nice. They were a few blocks away from the main city roads and all the shops and buildings so it was never too noisy or crowded, but it was still easy to get downtown when he needed to. Instead of identical rooms stacked on top of each other, the apartments where laid out in rows and only two stories tall, Hajime’s being on the ground floor. 

Turning into the neighborhood his building was located, he was slightly more protected from the rain and very hopeful at the thought of how close he was to home. Only a couple blocks before he could dry off, crawl into bed, and put on a movie he knew he’d fall asleep during. Making dinner seemed out of the picture, he was exhausted. Something was odd though. As he neared his stop he thought he heard something, even over the rain. Crying? Whining? It was coming from an ally that jutted off between two houses, he would need to pass it in order to get home. The sounds continued and he felt anxiety way heavily in his stomach. Hajime hated to admit it but if he didn’t have to, he absolutely would have avoided looking down the ally. He just didn’t want to get involved, even if someone was hurt, which is what he assumed to see when he glanced down the tight path. He was half right, the source of the noise was injured, caught in barbed wire and halfway under the fence blocking off the rest of the ally, but instead of a person, a dog laid there. It was a fairly big dog, its long coat must’ve been white and fluffy if it hadn’t been wet and covered in dirt. 

“Ah, uh... hey there big guy..?” Hajime very awkwardly spoke to the dog. It woofed in response. Hajime didn’t know if dogs could sound sad. but this one definitely did. He approached slowly, kneeling down to look at it. It was odd, he felt weirdly dedicated to helping this dog already. Usually he would have seen if the residents of the houses on either side of them would do it themselves, their ally dog their responsibility, but again, Hajime was incredibly bored in life. Maybe helping this dog would make him feel fulfilled in some way. The dog struggled in an attempt to free itself, whining and yelling in pain it strained against the fence which only made the barbed wire cut deeper. “Hey, hey! I’m only trying to help you, don’t be scared.” Hajime reached towards the dog, it snapped at his hands and growled. It was terrified. “O-Okay, I won’t touch you,” instead, Hajime gently moved the chain link fence away from the animal, giving it room to squirm out. “See?” he said, gesturing to the fence. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was talking to a dog, but it seemed to help somehow as it had stopped growling by now. 

It took a lot of untangling the wire from the fence and trying not to get bit, but eventually the dog was free. It dragged itself forward and, upon realizing it was no longer trapped, leapt away in an attempt to run. This attempt was quickly cut short as one of its legs buckled and it fell to the wet ground again. It yelped in pain, through its thick coat Hajime could see blood drip heavily from a particularly deep cut on its leg. Upon closer inspection it was actually bleeding all over, small cuts from the barbed wire caused mud and blood to mat its fur. It was sad, really. Like one of those pound dogs you see in those commercials about animals freezing to death. Hajime had originally been planning to just let it run, go be a stray dog somewhere else, he really wasn’t supposed to have pets at the apartment, but something about it crying and defeated made his heart ache. “Hey, uh... I’m gonna take you home. And clean you up, ok?” the dog looked back at Hajime. It had little power to resist even if it wanted to, it was so exhausted. It flinched as Hajime put a hand on its side. “Don’t worry, you can trust me. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already, right?” He pet it’s wet fur gently. It whimpered, but didn’t struggle as Hajime heaved and picked it up. 

It was a funny sight really. Hajime, being 5’8”, carrying a giant fluffy dog to his apartment. He struggled, the dog struggled, they were both wet and starting to be slightly annoyed at each other. Hajime found the dog to be surprisingly light, it was incredibly thin for its size. He was confident in it being a stray now, it seemed it hadn’t had a good meal in weeks. They reached their destination, Hajime set his new found companion down gently and unlocked his door. The dog was able to limp inside, but flopped onto the ground again as soon as he was able to. Hajime did pretty much the same, taking off his shoes, putting his bag away, hanging his jacket to dry and immediately settling down on the couch. He was still wet, but he needed to catch his breath. 

Warm, soapy water filled Hajime’s bath as he entertained himself searching “how to wash a dog.” He honestly had never had any pets before, other than a hermit crab, but this couldn’t be that hard, right? He had the right kind of soap, towels ready, and a determination to befriend this dog, which is basically all he needed. He turned off the tap when the tub was about halfway full and laid some towels down. By now he had already dried himself off and changed, so now all he needed was the dog. It hid under the coffee table with its fluffy tail between its legs. Hajime offered it a cracker, (truthfully the most healthy thing in his house for a dog) which it ate in desperation. Another cracker, and it was out from under the table, another and Hajime was able to pet it. “Okay, it’s bath time for you, you’re getting my floor all dirty.” Upon hearing this, the dogs eyes widened. It flinched, but couldn’t get away before Hajime picked it up. It yelped. “I’m not chasing you around I have to give you a bath!” Hajime struggled to contain the squirming mass of fur as he walked to the bathroom. The dog woofed in protest, time much louder, and Hajime groaned. “Shh! You’re not even supposed to be here, I’m doing you a favor!” He kicked the bathroom door closed behind them. Hajime strained to lower the dog into the bath, the dog yelped. “Don’t be so difficult it’s just water!” And finally, it was placed in the tub. The water sent a rush of calming warmth through its body, and finally, it was still. “See? It’s relaxing. I’m trying to help you.” Hajime reminded it. 

Hajime was allowed to pet it again, gently brushing the mats out of its fur with his fingers. He washed its coat thoroughly, being gentle around the spots it had been held by the wire. The dog flinched and winced occasionally, but was calmed by the warmth and gentle attention from the human. Hajime gently worked his way up to the dogs neck, he knew he needed to be careful around its face, he didn’t want to get soap in its eyes for one, but he also didn’t know if the dog trusted him enough to touch its face. He noticed something though, he hadn’t seen it before under all the fur, but a thin beaded collar was clipped tightly around the dogs neck. It winced when the collar was touched, it was so tight it was actually digging into the poor animals skin. Hajime wondered if maybe it did have an owner after all, but the collar had no tags, or any identification at all. As gently as possible he tried to unclip it, but even with all his efforts the thin lining snapped and the beads were sent scattering into the water. “Shit-“ Hajime cussed under his breath, and then again when he looked back at the dog, “SHIT!” He had no idea how it happened, he couldn’t even remember what he saw clearly enough to describe it, all he knew was that the stray dog he had taken home was now human. Or at least he looked human, kind of. He was about Hajime’s age, he was small, thin just like he was as a dog, but he was barley taller than Hajime. His hair was just like the dogs fur, fluffy and white. He had the same dog ears, floppy and soft, and the same fluffy tail. He looked just like the dog, somehow. 

They both stared at each other in shocked silence. Hajime was confused, and slightly terrified. He tried to find the words to show these emotions but all he could do was stutter and blab at the boy now in front of him. 

“Ah, thank you! I-I’m, I didn’t mean to scare you!” the boy exclaimed. Hajime gaped, his heart was beating in his throat. When he finally found his voice he spoke almost angrily. “What the- What are you!? What did you do?” He was shaking, he couldn’t think, he just sat there in shock. The boy in the water frowned, his ears sagged. He seemed mildly upset by the sudden exclamation. “Well, my name is Nagito. I’m not a human.” he shifted uncomfortably, suddenly very anxious with the energy in the room. “Well yeah, yeah I know. Obviously! You’re not human! How did you-? What-“ Hajime huffed in frustration. He was pretty annoyed for someone who just met a shape-shifting dog. “Why’d you even ask then if you already know everything?” Nagito sighed, “You broke my necklace. I didn’t do anything.” Hajime huffed again in response. “Seriously!? What, I broke your necklace and freed you from your dog prison? Was it a protection charm or something? Are you some kind of magical- thing!?” he said sarcastically. He didn’t believe that for a second, as if there was any better explanation for what had happened. “Yes, actually. You’re right.” Nagito replied, the tone he used was somehow more irritating to Hajime than the being a dog thing. “My body was never a prison. I can still turn into a dog if I wanted to. But the necklace- it kept me from turning into this,” he gestured at himself. “It was for safety. It’s not that I don’t enjoy looking like this, but you know, I’d probably get killed if people knew, or be put in a lab and experimented on. I don’t want that.” Nagito said this as if it was obvious, like Hajime was a small child being talked down to. “That’s- I don’t believe that. That sounds like the plot to the most predictable book ever.” Hajime was stubborn, again there really wasn’t an explanation that would make any more sense than that, but Hajime didn’t want to believe it. 

They sat across from each other in silence for awhile, neither of them wanted to look at each other. Guilt started to weigh on Hajime, he shouldn’t have yelled. It was clear from how he had been acting that Nagito was only afraid. “Again... Thank you. I didn’t want to wear the necklace.” Nagito broke the silence. His condescending and sarcastic attitude dropped. Hajime perked up, “Oh- uh... it’s nothing. I guess,” he paused, “If you didn’t want it why would you have it on?” Nagito sighed. “Well, I had... a caretaker of sorts. They put it on me so I wouldn’t get myself into trouble. I couldn’t take it off myself, that’s part of the charm.” He shrugged, still looking away. “Oh.” Hajime replied. More moments of silence. The bath water was cool by now. “You won’t tell anyone, will you? And... you won’t hurt me either?” Nagito whispered, his voice cracked a bit. He looked scared again, like earlier. “No! Of course not, I don’t have anyone to tell anyway. I... just don’t know what I’m gonna do.” They met eyes again finally, and Nagito smiled gently. Hajime smiled back. “Thank you. And I don’t know either.” 

Nagito washed his hair, even after ‘jokingly’ requesting that Hajime finish bathing him himself, and he was ready to get out of the bath. This was when Hajime realized he had been naked the whole time after transforming, (or had he also been naked as a dog? Hard to say what counts as naked when you’re an animal I guess.) “O-oh! God! What is wrong with you. No warning, you’re just getting out.” Hajime was laughing a bit, but only to distract himself from his flushed face. He had turned around quickly and covered his eyes. “Huh? What’s wrong?” Nagito dropped his usually playful tone and sounded genuinely confused. “You’re-! You!” he paused, “Wait, do you...? Even wear clothes?” Still covering his eyes, Hajime handed a towel over. Nagito instead shook his hair out like a dog, unsure about the towel. “Why would I?” Nagitos knowledge on human practices was... sparse, to say the least. “Ok, well you have to start now. You’re not- You have to put something on, ok?” Nagito thought it over. “Hm. No thanks. It looks uncomfortable.”

**Author's Note:**

> i shoukf clarify this isn’t supposed to be nsfw he did put clothes on . eventually


End file.
